<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss me by barbossa2319</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608320">Kiss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbossa2319/pseuds/barbossa2319'>barbossa2319</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of spice, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbossa2319/pseuds/barbossa2319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested on Tumblr</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dogma (Star Wars)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything hurts.</p><p>Your mind, it seems, never stops taunting you and now you lie in your bed, alone, wishing the hurt would just vanish.</p><p>But it never does because things never turn out the way you want it. So what is there to do but to let your tears flow free and let the chaos which is your emotions take hold of you. You don’t even notice when your boyfriend, Dogma, enters your room. He stands at the door, worry etched into his face as he sees you wrapped up in blankets.</p><p>“(Y/N)…?”</p><p>You don’t answer him and now he’s really worried.</p><p>He kneels towards the edge of the bed and manages to unveil the blankets from your face, noticing your puffy eyes and tears staining your beautiful face. “Baby what’s wrong?”</p><p>You won’t look at him. How can you? You look pathetic and you wonder why he sticks around when all you seem to do this drag him down with your problems.</p><p>Dogma makes an attempt to wipe your tears and cups your face in his calloused hands. “Don’t look away from me, please.”</p><p>The pleading in his voice makes your heart ache, making it impossible for you to not listen to him. You stare at him and the face you give him breaks him.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” you rasp out.</p><p>He shook his head. “Don’t apologize. You have nothing to feel sorry for.”</p><p>He presses a kiss to the crown of your head, then to your nose, and finally to your lips, letting them linger.</p><p>“What do you need me to do,” he murmurs again your lips.</p><p>“Kiss me…please.”</p><p>Dogma gets up and strips off his armor before joining you. You turn to him and shift so both your chests are pressed against each other. He grips your waist to pull you in closer and wastes no time in kissing you. His lips feel soothing as they meld against yours in a soft motion. He whispers “I love yous” in between kisses and you can feel your heart radiating. He loves you and it’s shown by how he rubs the skin on your hip gently as if you’re a deity and how he still continues to kiss you lovingly.</p><p>He moves on top of you, both forearms braced on either side of your head. He gazes at your lips all swollen from kissing. His doing.</p><p>His fingertips trace the contours of your cheeks adoringly.</p><p>“Mesh’la,” he breathes out.</p><p>Beautiful. You remember him telling you what that word meant.</p><p>You lift your face up to collide your mouth with his again. Dogma angles his face to deepen the kiss, groaning as you graze your teeth over his bottom lip. He stops kissing you and you whine at the loss of his lips.</p><p>But you soon gasp as he trails wet kisses along your jaw, working his way down to the column of your throat. You shudder when he licks a strip of your skin, chuckling at your reaction.</p><p>You rake you fingers over his the short dark bristles of his hair. “Dogma,” you sigh.</p><p>He stops kissing your collarbone to look at you. “Is this too much?” He asks, brows furrowed in  concern.</p><p>You smile at him, staring into those golden brown eyes. “No, I just…” you trail off. “I love you.”</p><p>He rests his forehead against your, caressing your sides with both hands beneath your shirt. “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>